


Hilo Rojo

by xParadoja



Series: SuperSons Week 2020 [1]
Category: Super Sons (Comics), Supersons (Comics)
Genre: DamiJon Week, DamiJon Week 2020, Damijon - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jondami, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, SuperSons Week 2020, SuperSonsWeek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xParadoja/pseuds/xParadoja
Summary: Pertenece a las serie de drabbles y one shots con temática de la DamiJon Week 2020. Superson week 2020Sábado: Hilo rojo.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: SuperSons Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hilo Rojo

**Sábado: Hilo rojo.**

Para Jonathan la vida siempre fue un hermoso paisaje verde lleno de vida y esperanza.

Nació en una hermosa familia.

Se crió en un bello pueblo.

Tuvo una mejor amiga.

Después un mejor amigo.

Con quien formó el mejor equipo.

Con el que se enfrentaron a diversos y extraordinarios retos.

Peleas fantásticas con extraños villanos.

Aventuras increíbles recorriendo el espacio.

Incluso tuvo su propia guarida secreta, llamada La Fortaleza de la Actitud.

Era una vida perfecta y tan sólo tenía 11 años.

Tal vez habría seguido siendo perfecta por siempre.

Claro que tuvo algunos altibajos.

El temor constante de perder el control invadía sus pensamientos a menudo. Las advertencias de que traería destrucción lo consumían de a poco.

"Pero tengo a Damian", se consolaba. "Él prometió que siempre estaría conmigo, dijo que me cuidaría y que juntos... enfrentaríamos cualquier problema. Juntos aprenderemos a controlar estos poderes".

Pero no fue así.

Durante una larga patrulla nocturna el accidente llegó.

Damian estaba en peligro, enfrentando a un horrible metahumano con garras y piel escamosa, tan gruesa que era imposible de penetrar. Jon ya había sido vencido un par de veces, pues sus poderes habían comenzado a fallar debido a la maraña de emociones que brincaban en su mente.

Su cuerpo estaba débil y cansado, sentía el cerebro hecho licuado y tratar de formular cualquier palabra era una tarea titánica.

–Damian –alcanzó a decir. Pero no recibió respuesta.

El monstruo había sujetado el pequeño cuerpo de Damian en sus manos y lo estaba presionando al punto de destrozarlo.

Jon quería reaccionar, quería levantarse, correr y salvar a Damian. Pero su cuerpo simplemente no le obedecía.

Su estómago comenzó a arder, inundado por una potente lava... como si un volcán le estuviera haciendo erupción desde las entrañas hasta cada extremidad.

Escuchó la explosión antes de verla.

Todo el lugar había sido reducido a cenizas. Y través de la visión roja que manchaba sus ojos, pudo vislumbrar el cuerpo casi completamente destrozado del metahumano, aún vivo, pero al borde de la muerte.

Su pulso emprendió una carrera, y la adrenalina lo llenó por completo. Las fuerzas volvieron a su cuerpo y corrió hacia el brazo calcinado del monstruo. Damian estaba acunado en su mano. El cuerpo escamoso y poderoso le había protegido de la explosión, que en otras circunstancias, habría sido letal para su vida.

El alivio drenó por completo sus energías enviándolo al suelo. Lo último que vio fue el verde como la kriptonita de los ojos de Damian.

El accidente le hizo preocuparse más por su condición. Sabía que si no estaba en control absoluto de sus poderes, algún día terminaría dañando a alguna persona.

"La primera persona que resultaría dañada es Damian", pensó con resignación. "No importa cuánto lo intentemos, no logro ningún avance".

Y era cierto.

Sus poderes seguían siendo un caos casi incontrolable.

Hasta que llegó el abuelo.

Jonathan amaba la idea de tener un abuelo con quien divertirse y charlar. Después de todo, ¡las historias de sus amigos los hacían parecer geniales!, ¡seguro que tener un abuelo sería una experiencia fantástica! Sobre todo porque el anciano se había ofrecido a entrenarlo para que pudiera explotar el máximo potencial de sus poderes.

Y Jonathan aceptó.

Serían unas divertidas y extraordinarias vacaciones recorriendo la galaxia. Tendría la oportunidad de conocer a más personas. De relacionarse con nuevos amigos y aprender muchas cosas.

Jon era un niño que lo tenía todo.

Hasta que ya no tuvo nada.

Los bellos paisajes, las fuertes amistades, los increíbles padres. Todo se había ido.

Y la maravillosa conexión que un día tuvo con sus mejores amigos Kathy y Damian estaba fracturada.

Durante 7 años un dolor extraño y casi desgarrador se formó en una parte de su alma. No era un dolor físico. No podía darle un sitio en específico.

Pero el dolor estaba ahí y seguía cavando hondo, anidando de forma permanente en su cuerpo. Sólo se volvió más fuerte cuando volvió a ver a su mejor amigo, Damian.

Jonathan lo extrañó. De verdad que lo hizo. Sin embargo, su sola presencia aumentó esa punzada casi asfixiante de dolor.

Y una nueva, extraña y poderosa tensión se había formado entre ellos. Algo para lo que no tenía nombre. Algo que nunca había experimentado, pero que le provocaba miedo.

Así que nuevamente... se tomó a sí mismo y huyó. Porque todo era distinto. Porque ya no pertenecía a ese nuevo mundo. Porque nadie lo reconocía. Y a él ya no le quedaba nada.

El futuro fue mucho mejor. Nadie lo conocía, o más bien, todos lo conocían. Después de todo, ellos sabían todo lo que pasaría. Ellos conocían el futuro. Y lo aceptaban.

Así que Jon se acopló rápidamente, sintiéndose seguro y protegido. El pasado era un cuento muy lejano... que poco a poco significaba menos. Las líneas de su vida se comenzaban a desdibujar... y el dolor también.

Hasta que por un ataque de curiosidad exploró en los archivos de la Legión a los que tenía prohibido acceder.

Y lo vio. A Damian. 

Su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo y el dolor latente volvió de nuevo como un devastador incendio que lo arrasaba todo.

Era su mejor amigo y lo había dejado a su suerte en el horrible mundo del que él mismo había escapado. Se había dejado convencer por Saturn Girl y la Legión de que estaba a salvo aquí y que no había nada en el pasado que fuera importante o que necesitara proteger.

Todo era una mentira. Damian estaba en peligro... o quizás, él era un peligro. No importaba. El punto es que ellos habían prometido cuidarse el uno al otro. Pero él había roto su promesa.

Así que fue al pasado, convencido de que podría ayudarlo, sólo para enfrentarse a un Damian totalmente ajeno, muy distinto al niño que recordaba con quien se divertía patrullando por las noches.

Ni si quiera pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Cubiertos por ese horrible antifaz.

Comprendía que todo era su culpa, había roto su amistad y no debería esperar recibir nada de la calidez que alguna vez hubo entre los dos... pero lo extrañaba. Lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba apagar ese dolor crónico, pero no encontraba la forma. Así que cuando volvió al futuro y le contó a Saturn Girl del permanente pesar que le aquejaba. Ella brindó una solución:

—Jonathan, sabes que soy una psíquica, ¿verdad? —habló ella con voz suave, casi maternal mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—Por supuesto, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver con...? —preguntó ingenuo con los ojos grandes y sorprendidos.

—Puedo ayudarte a lidiar con ese dolor —explicó ella con un ligero apretón sobre su mano mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la otra—. Será muy fácil. Y una vez que acabe, todo volverá a ser como antes.

—¿Como antes? —preguntó Jon— ¿Como antes de qué?, ¿como antes, cuándo?

—Como antes de que comenzaras a sentir eso. No te preocupes. No es nada complicado. No sentirás nada —exclamó mientras ponía la mano sobre la frente de Jon sin previo aviso.

Y era cierto. Todo se borró. Cuando alejó su mano ya no quedaba nada. Ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni pesar. El mar de sus pensamientos se había calmado. La oscura tempestad que lo aquejaba ahora eran tranquilas olas estrellándose con suavidad contra la costa.

Pasó el tiempo cumpliendo muchas misiones. Y ese dolor jamás volvió. Aunque a veces sentía un vacío... extraño, profundo y oscuro.

Entonces miraba al abismo con curiosidad. Pero la luz lo volvía a iluminar cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo.

Saturn Girl lo rodeaba con sus brazos demasiado cálidos y lo jalaba de vuelta a la realidad. Nunca dejó que cayera por el pozo de vuelta. Estaba agradecido... y poco a poco, ese agradecimiento se convirtió en un sentimiento más grande.

Jon veía a todos juntarse en parejas. Así que supuso que debería hacer las mismas cosas. Seguir los mismos patrones. Tener una vida normal como los otros.

Hasta que algo le pasó a la realidad. Una fractura que comenzó a colapsarlo todo. Una fisura que destruía el metaverso.

Y a través de las imágenes quebradas de la realidad, pudo ver uno de tantos futuros. Una de tantas realidades:

Damian doblegando al mundo bajo su rodilla para instaurar su fascista perspectiva de la perfección. Un mundo sumido en el autoritarismo, sumiso y sometido. Sin héroes... pero también, sin villanos. Un mundo gris sin delincuencia... pero también, sin felicidad.

La imagen cambió rápido y otra posible realidad se proyectó:

Damian saliendo de un abismo y convirtiéndose en un monstruo. A lado de una linda chica de piel pálida y traje morado oscuro... él la conocía, fue miembro de los Teen Titans, su nombre era Raven.

Pero en esta realidad, ellos no eran parte de la Justice League o los Teen Titans. Estaban al otro lado. Consumiendo el mundo y los universos con sus llamas.

La hija de Trigon, nieta de Lucifer. Casi tan poderosa como sus antepasados. O quizás más... Reina de las sombras junto a su eterno consorte, Damian.

Jon sintió un apretón en el pecho de nuevo... después de años de gentil tranquilidad.

Damian no debería convertirse en esto. Damian no debería terminar siendo un villano... ellos eran amigos. Ellos habían jurado protegerse. Ellos eran buenos.

La imagen de ese futuro se esfumó, sustituida por otras posibles realidades, cada una más oscura que la anterior.

Entonces Jonathan lo supo. Debía volver y salvar a su amigo. Debía evitar ese futuro a cualquier costo.

Por supuesto, Saturn Girl quería ir con él. Eran una... pareja después de todo. Ella le había dicho que debían apoyarse en lo que hicieran, incluso cuando no sentía ninguna simpatía por su viejo amigo.

Pero la misma fisura que estaba destruyendo el universo también se llevó a ella... una luz azul incandescente la absorbió, borrándola de la realidad...

~~~

Damian estaba perdido... hacía mucho tiempo que se había desviado del camino, él lo sabía. Pero sentía que era demasiado tarde para buscar una salida del profundo pozo donde había sido arrojado.

Ya no tenía nada.

O quizás nunca lo tuvo.

Pasó años tratando de hacerse un lugar en el mundo. Tomando lo que pudiera, aunque nunca le hubiera pertenecido. Primero le arrebataron a su mejor amigo, Jonathan. Después su hermano Dick fue arrancado de su lado. Hasta que finalmente Alfred, más un padre que un mayordomo, fue asesinado delante suyo.

Todo se había desmoronado a partir de ahí.

Su _familia_ lo había despreciado, culpándolo de la muerte del hombre que sostenía y mantenía unidos a su equipo. Batman lo permitió... incluso cuando sabía que todo fue un plan suyo.

Ya no le quedaba nada en Gotham. Ni un equipo, ni una familia, ni un amigo.

Ya no había lugar para él en ese mundo de héroes, llenos de esperanza. Hacía tiempo que había perdido esa oportunidad. Incluso, ya ni siquiera pensaba en ello.

Miró a su lado y se encontró con la cálida mirada de Raven, sus ojos brillaban con una ligera luz roja... hacía algún tiempo que se habían comenzado a tornar de ese tono. Damian sabía que se debía a su lado demoniaco, y aunque entendía que algún día esa oscuridad terminaría por consumirla... era la única persona que estaba a su lado todavía. Así que lo dejó pasar. En ese lugar oscuro donde los dos habitaban... sólo se tenían uno al otro. Y juntos, traerían justicia a este mundo... o los mundos. Una justicia a su manera.

Había comenzado a aprender hechizos que Raven le enseñó gracias a sus libros de magia y su conocimiento ancestral.

Él era un genio después de todo, y aunque aprender las artes oscuras había sido un reto, pronto adquirió maestría.

—Vamos a practicar de nuevo —dijo la pelinegra pasando una mano seductora por el brazo de Damian—. Tienes que afinar tus habilidades, tenemos una misión pronto.

Damian sabía que ella lo tocaba cada vez que dudaba, cada vez que su corazón se ponía demasiado inestable o era invadido por la ira. Raven era el balde de agua fría que controlaba sus emociones tempestuosas. Por eso la quería a su lado... por eso jamás la soltaba.

Se preparó con el libro en mano y repitió los hechizos. Practicando una y otra vez hasta perfeccionarlos. Una gran batalla se avecinaba.

Era la misión más peligrosa hasta ahora. Acabarían con todos los villanos de una vez por todas. Habían planeado sabiamente sus movimientos. Era sencillo... pero no habría falla.

Damian atraería a los idiotas hacia una trampa, los atraparía con un hechizo y luego Raven acabaría el trabajo. Mandando sus almas al infierno.

Limpiarían la ciudad de una vez por todas... y después, seguirían con el resto del mundo.

El plan era perfecto.

Es por eso que lo último que esperó fue encontrarse a Jon en el sitio de la emboscada. Con su desesperante y enorme sonrisa de dientes. Saludándolo como si aún fueran amigos. Como si nunca se hubiera ido por más de seis años.

Damian sintió que lo odiaba. Las emociones se volvieron a descontrolar en su interior y quiso destrozar esa cara hermosa, brillante y llena de alegría.

No era justo... que Jon le hiciera perder todo autocontrol. Y aún así quisiera correr a estrecharlo entre sus brazos de nuevo, como cuando eran niños. Dejarse iluminar por el sol que proyectaba. Bañarse en la calidez de su compañía.

"Ese barco ha zarpado hace mucho tiempo", pensó con resignación mientras se contenía de correr hacia Jon. "Ya no somos amigos. Entre nosotros no queda nada"

—¡Damian! —gritó Jon sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Su voz era fuerte y gruesa, con un toque cantarín que al parecer jamás perdería—. ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Yo... sólo pasaba por aquí y quería... —se pasó la mano por el cabello un poco nervioso mientras miraba a cualquier lugar menos a su cara—. ¡Quería saber cómo estabas!

Una carcajada potente y gutural escapó de la boca de Damian, sus cuerdas vocales vibraron con fuerza y sus músculos tensos se apretaron aún más, casi con ira.

—¿De qué tonterías hablas? Ni siquiera...

—Claro que sí Damian, somos amigos, estoy preocupado por ti.

—Ni siquiera me conoces, Jonathan. El amigo que tuve en mi infancia se ha ido. Y yo no soy nada de lo que recuerdas.

—¡NO! Yo-yo te conozco —tartamudeó. Y a Damian le pareció lindo. Era como si nunca hubiera crecido, como si siguiera siendo ese niño alegre de 10 años en el granero y no un hombre de más de 27 años. Todo un héroe y aún así se tropezaba entre sus palabras.

—Tú no sabes nada, Jon. Estoy perfectamente bien y si me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender —cortó desviando la mirada y dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro. Su pecho ardía con un dolor incontrolable, y sus pies se sentían de gelatina. Era como si toda fuerza hubiera sido drenada de su cuerpo.

"Quizás es remordimiento. Quizás es culpa". Pensó con nerviosismo. "Necesito encontrar a Raven, el plan no saldrá como lo hicimos... no con Jonathan por acá y este extraño dolor que me impide concentrarme".

Lanzó su pistola hacia un edificio alto y dejó a Jon atrás sin darle una mirada. Pero su cuerpo débil por las emociones no soportó su peso y al momento de elevarse en el aire su agarre falló, deslizándose por la cuerda.

Jonathan estuvo ahí antes de que siquiera se soltara por completo.

Lo sostenía entre sus brazos en una vergonzosa posición de princesa.

Damian sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de ira.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota? ¡Bájame en este mismo instante! —exclamó con premura y un reciente miedo formándose.

—Yo-yo sólo... pensé que estabas en peligro. No quería que te hicieras daño.

—Suficiente, puedo moverme por mí mismo —exigió con emociones contenidas—. Bájame en ese edificio y lárgate. Tengo asuntos...

—No.

—¿Qué?

—No me iré, Damian. Sé lo que está pasando. Sé lo que estás planeando y esto no saldrá bien para nadie. Por favor, ven conmigo —rogó con los ojos vidriosos y demasiado tristes, como si de verdad le importara—. Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Una risa estridente brotó de sus labios, casi como una burla.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso, viejo amigo. No hay forma en que puedas ayudarme —terminó con voz suave mientras se giraba. Una fuerte tensión apareció en su mano, como si algo lo estuviera jalando hacia atrás, a donde Jon estaba. Sus pies se volvieron pesados bloques que lo mantenían en el suelo, incapaz de dar ningún paso y huir de lo que fuera.

"Debe ser un hechizo. Algo me está atando aquí. Alguien debe haber descubierto el plan y me han atrapado", pensó, tratando de encontrar lógica a lo que le pasaba y desviar sus pensamientos del dolor que sentía. Invisible e ilocalizable.

—Nunca es tarde para caminar por la luz, D —la voz se escuchó más cerca, casi detrás de sus oídos.

—Aléjate —fue lo único que pudo decir con voz trémula. Hacía mucho que no sentía miedo... pero en este momento, su cuerpo temblaba.

Jonathan lo rodeó a paso lento y se posó delante de él. Firme en toda su altura, brillante en toda su hermosura. Estaba demasiado cerca. Podía sentir su el calor emanando de él, oler la esencia de su cuerpo.

Damian miró a lo lejos, al horizonte, a los dirigibles sobrevolando la ciudad, a los edificios enormes y grises. A cualquier lugar menos al hombre parado delante suyo.

—Dami, estoy aquí. Déjame ayudarte, déjame protegerte.

Las palabras le hicieron un nudo en el estómago y un viejo sentimiento se apoderó de él, culpa, remordimiento, tristeza, necesidad, la urgencia de volver a los días donde todo era más sencillo y tenía una vida casi normal.

—No necesito nada de ti, no necesito a nadie —era una mentira, lo sabía. Había necesitado de Raven desde hacía muchos años para lograr controlar sus ataques de ira. Pero eso no era algo que Jonathan necesitara saber. Él no le debía nada.

Jon se acercó otro paso y lo tomó del hombro. Damian dio un respingo y finalmente clavó su mirada en Jonathan. El mar de sus ojos era un turbulento vórtice, con emociones al rojo vivo.

Damian no entendía por qué parecía estar sufriendo un fuerte dolor mientras lo miraba.

"Quizás le duele saber lo que estoy haciendo, saber lo que haré", pensó, tratando de justificarse y poner su atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera su propio dolor intensificándose.

—Yo te necesito, D —habló finalmente Superboy con voz apagada —. Creo que nos necesitamos.

—Nunca me necesitaste en todos esos años que te fuiste al futuro, J. Nuestra amistad quedó en el pasado. Fue un juego de niños. Cada uno formó su vida. Y nuestros objetivos nos llevaron por caminos muy distintos e... irreconciliables —pronunciar las palabras fue más doloroso, pero contuvo las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Jon, por su parte no pudo evitarlo y el océano de sus ojos se desbordó por las costas de sus mejillas. El hombre era casi de su tamaño, quizás un centímetro más bajo... y Damian estaba sorprendido de haberlo pasado en estatura. Se sintió levemente como un triunfo sobre el otro.

Así que se dejó llevar por la momentánea alegría y la cercanía de sus cuerpos, por la nostalgia y la esencia del otro.

Levantó su mano izquierda y la colocó sobre la mejilla de Jon, limpiando las lágrimas con un suave roce de su pulgar, sin decir palabra.

Una extraña llama ardió en su palma y la calidez poco a poco ganó terreno, invadiendo su alma. Soltó el aire contenido de sus pulmones y el sonido salió casi como un sollozo.

El ambiente los absorbió y una extraña gravedad los unió en un abrazo poderoso. Como si sus cuerpos quisieran fusionarse uno con otro.

Y Damian sintió paz... y se sintió lleno.

Se sintió completo sin la necesidad de la magia para controlarlo, sin el toque de Raven para darle calma.

Era como si toda su vida hubiera estado buscando esa parte de su alma que le hacía falta. Y ahora la hubiera encontrado.

Las lágrimas humedecieron los hombros de ambos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tuvo vergüenza de exponer sus sentimientos.

Cuando se alejaron Jonathan no lo soltó, uniendo sus manos. Y como si de un hechizo se tratara, un pequeño hilo iluminado en color rojo fosforescente brilló unido entre sus dedos pequeños.

Fue entonces que la realización cayó en Damian, comprendió el abismo en el que se había sumergió desde que Jonathan se fue... las constantes equivocaciones, la ira permanente, el dolor irreconciliable... pero también comprendió que el mundo se acomodó de tal forma que parecía que estaban destinados a encontrarse desde siempre. Los hilos del vida se fueron tejiendo de tal forma que los unieron en este punto específico de sus vidas. Ambos tan rotos y desesperados por el otro. Ambos fundiéndose y creando uno.

Los dos miraron el hilo rojo del destino unido en sus manos brillar con fuerza, y entendieron finalmente que ambos habían estado sentenciados desde el inicio de los tiempos a encontrarse, y que cada batalla, lágrima o sonrisa sólo los había ido acercando más a este día.

A una unión eterna, inquebrantable, indestructible e inefable.

Jonathan se alejó otro poco, mirándolo finalmente a los ojos, delicadamente empujo su cuerpo contra el de Damian y sin apartar la vista unió sus labios en un suave beso, tan ligero como el roce de alas de una mariposa.

Cuando escucharon la explosión, miraron al horizonte.

Y con las manos entrelazadas... tomaron valor para enfrentarse al nuevo futuro que se avecinaba.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Los comentarios y los kudos son muy agradecidos!  
> 🥺🖤✨


End file.
